yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 145
A New Evil - Part 1, known as "The Throb of a New Darkness" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred and forty-fifth episode of the second series anime. It is also the first episode of the Waking the Dragons story arc. Summary An expedition in an unknown ocean deploys a submarine to enter what appears to be a submerged city. Amongst the team on this expedition is Professor Hawkins, amazed at the discovery. challenges Weevil and Rex to a Duel.]] Some time after the Battle City tournament, both Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor run into each other. Having obviously heard of the Egyptian God Cards, they plan on getting their hands on them no matter what, oblivious to the fact that they couldn't use them anyway. While running down a hill street, they crash upon an enigmatic monk-like figure, who recognizes them. Things turn worse when the man announces that he has come to take their souls and commands them to Duel with him, displaying a never-before-seen model of Duel Disk. The same afternoon, Yami Yugi rushes out of the high school building to try to open the door to his World of Memories. Joey, Tristan and Téa catch up with him, and they promise to remain friends. At the same time, elsewhere, a hooded man inside of an enigmatic temple is chanting a spell in an unknown language. (The language is never specified, but it sounds like Ancient Greek). Yami and the others face the "Tablet of Lost Memories", and as Yami presents the God Cards, the Millennium Puzzle on the tablet responds. Meanwhile, the mysterious man chants in a quicker manner, and the echo of his voice can be heard inside of the museum as the tablet is covered in ice. A shriek rings out in the street, and the group rushes out to see Duel Monsters swarming everywhere. They decide to try to consult Kaiba Corporation. While rushing there, they stumble upon both Weevil and Rex, who look strange and are muttering strange things like "it has begun... there's the sign..." and "soon this world shall swallowed by the great beast ..." swamped by reporters.]] The group rushes into the KC building, which is swarmed with reporters and operators trying to handle all of the incoming calls. Kaiba's secretary and Battle City Referee, Roland, is nervously telling the media that they don't know why is this happening. He announces that the President of KaibaCorp will hold a press conference soon from the United States, before forcing the reporters outside. Later that evening, Yami and the others are watching TV in Yugi's house. Solomon Muto is polishing the God Cards in the meantime. The TV reports more incidents of Duel Monsters appearing around the world. Yami wonders if trying to open the World of Memories provoked this. Seto Kaiba suddenly comes into view, making the appointed press conference. He claims that the root of the problem isn't within KaibaCorp, since they disabled the Duel Monster visualization system and the Duel Monsters continued to show up. The group wonders what both Weevil and Rex were babbling about earlier when a sound comes from downstairs. Yugi rushes down there to find Solomon on the ground and the shop ransacked. Solomon tells Yugi that someone stole the God Cards. cards materialize in the city.]] Rushing outside, the group see the 3 Gods materializing in different parts of city. Yugi wonders who could be doing this, as one would need one of the Millennium Items to be able to Summon them. Suddenly, three bikes come into view and three persons riding on them display the same type of Duel Disk the monk sported. They each make a different announcement about themselves and their mysterious organization. Yugi and Joey demand to know if they stole the God Cards. The second man picks "Obelisk" from his Duel Disk and hold it up. He admits to the theft and claims to know about the Nameless Pharaoh. They then challenge him to come to a building currently under construction if they want to retrieve the God Cards, and run off towards it. The group reach the topmost floor, and are greeted by the same monk who faced Weevil and Rex. His name is Gurimo, and he claims to serve Rafael before he politely challenges Yami to a Duel. The 3 Swordsmen look on from a higher spot; it appears they set this up so as to test Yami's strength. The tallest among them states that if Yami Yugi falls here, then he isn't their enemy. The others add that they still needs the "souls" of both Joey and Kaiba. The blond man claims that by gathering their "souls", their scheme shall be completed. Gurimo engages a strange Field Spell Card: "The Seal of Orichalcos". Yami Yugi thinks this is a "Shadow Game", and tries to use his Millennium Puzzle, which fails to deter the Seal. Gurimo claims that the Millennium Items are powerless inside of this area. Gurimo's monsters become "dark" and gain 500 ATK each. Yami Yugi manages to gain the upper hand by Summoning "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior", but Gurimo suddenly Summons "Obelisk the Tormentor" to Yami's shock. Apparently, this power allows him to control one of the Gods without the need of the Millennium Items. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Gurimo Turn 1: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Beta The Magnet Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1700/1600) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Gurimo Gurimo draws. He then Normal Summons "Marauding Captain" (1200/400) in Attack Position. Since "Marauding Captain" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Gurimo to Special Summon "Shadow Tamer" (800/700) in Attack Position. Gurimo then activates "The Seal of Orichalcos". Now all of Gurimo's monsters will gain 500 ATK and the loser of the Duel will lose his soul ("Marauding Captain" 1200 → 1700/400) ("Shadow Tamer" 800 → 1300/700). "Marauding Captain" attacks and destroys "Beta The Magnet Warrior". Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Soul Rope" to pay 1000 Life Points (Yugi 4000 → 3000) and Special Summon "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (1500/1800) in Defense Position.In the OCG/TCG, "Soul Rope" cannot be activated during the Damage Step. Gurimo's hand contains "Makyura the Destructor", "Hidden Soldiers", and "Obelisk the Tormentor". Gurimo then Sets a card. Turn 3: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1700) in Attack Position. Gurimo activates his face-down "Hidden Soldiers" to Special Summon "Makyura the Destructor" (1600 → 2100/1200) from his hand in Attack Position as Yami Yugi Normal Summoned a monster. Yami Yugi then activates "The Shallow Grave" to allow both players to Special Summon a monster from their Graveyard in Defense Position. Yami Yugi Special Summons "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700/1600) in Defense Position while Gurimo doesn't Special Summon anything due to his Graveyard being currently empty.In the OCG/TCG, both players must have at least 1 monster in their Graveyard if "The Shallow Grave" is activated. Yami Yugi then Tributes "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" in order to Special Summon "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" (3500/3850) in Attack Position. "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" attacks and destroys "Marauding Captain" (Gurimo 4000 → 2200). Turn 4: Gurimo Gurimo draws "Monster Reborn" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon "Marauding Captain" (1200 → 1700/400) from the Graveyard in Attack Position. Gurimo then Tributes "Makyura the Destructor", "Shadow Tamer", and "Marauding Captain" in order to Tribute Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" (4000 → 4500/4000) in Attack Position. Duel concludes next episode. Notes Differences in adaptations * The Japanese episode begins with a newscast, which is digitized out of the dub. It shows shots of a couple passing by a store window full of televisions showing the newscast, then Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor passing by. * When Téa is looking on the roof of Domino High, a shot of her at a fence is cut from the dub. * "Shadow Tamer" has been given more clothing to wear in the dub. * Cut from the English version is a sequence of Tristan, Joey, and Téa coming back to watch the Duel, clutching their various bruises. Joey says that Yugi's opponent has changed since the "Seal" was activated, and Tristan says his monsters have become "Dark Monsters". Téa sounds concerned after hearing Gurimo proclaim that the loser's soul will be sealed. Afterward, they are blown back by the energy of "|Seal". * When Gurimo activates "The Seal of Orichalcos", he mentions that its effect turns all monsters on his side of the field "dark" (evil). (Note: This is unrelated to the DARK Attribute.) This mention is absent in the dub. Errors * Repeatedly throughout the episode, the clothing of "Shadow Tamer" changes back and forth from her original to the edited version. This is particularly noticeable just before she's tributed, where her outfit is that of her Japanese artwork, though moments before then it was the edited version. Trivia * This episode marks the debut of the card's design to be seen using the Series 3 layout (not counting the opening WARRIORS which the cards can be seen prior to the Series 3 cards to be used in the series). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes